The Promised Prince
by wiseguy123
Summary: What happens when Steffon the son of Robert enters the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled and the rain smashed into the side of the red keep, the high seat of Robert of house Baratheon first of his name king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. A storm the like of which the crown lands had not since before the day of Aegon's conquest or so the measters of citadel did claim. Upon this stormy night a child was born from the union of Baratheon and Lannister, their second, black of hair and blue of eyes. The farther did enter the room of birthing having returned from his hunt joy upon his face clear as day. He took the child from the wet nurse "a boy" he exclaimed "Steffon he shall be called Steffon of house Baratheon" and so Steffon of house Baratheon second born son of the king and Queen was born just one year after his elder brother Joffrey.

BRAN

Brandon of house Stark or Bran to those who knew him, waited atop the tower waiting for the first glimpse, for the king was coming, coming to Winterfell, the fortress of house Stark home to old kings of winter and the now warden of the North. Then over the horizon the first glimpse of the royal party could be seen. I must inform my lady mother he thought so he climbed down the tower with all grace of a born to climb and so he raced of to find his lady mother.

STEFFON

The great walls of Winterfell loomed in the distance as Steffon rode on his horse 'Storm' it was a name day gift from his uncle Renly. He rained in beside his farther. His farther was again complaining about the slow pace as he raged about the wheelhouses slow pace.

"why don't we ride on ahead farther, leave them to there slow pace" Steffon said selfishly as he just wanted to feel the wind in his hair.

"great idea my son" he said then he shouted "KINGSLAYER go fetch prince Joffrey"

A quick ''your grace" was said in reply before ser Jaime expertly turned his horse and trotted towards the wheelhouse.

Joffrey may be vain and arrogant but he was Steffon's brother his elder brother and would be king. As the second son he would follow his bother as is the way of things, the way it has always been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

STEFFON

As we rode into Winterfell Steffon noticed it was very different from the red keep and it had an ancient, powerful feel. Remembering the history, the grand maester had taught him about Winterfell and Bran the builder founder of House Stark. Coming out of his daydream he noticed that his father and Lord Stark where heading off together, his Lady Mother looked very angry at that and Joffrey seemed to be flirting with some red haired girl. He dismounted and let some simple minded stable boy who kept muttering something that sounded like "mo door" take Storm away.

Steffon noticed a red haired boy who looked a little older than him coming towards him, he must be a Stark he thought, though for the life of he couldn't think which one. He knew there is a Brandon, a Robb and a Rickon, then it hit him Robb, yes it must be thought.

"My Prince" the Stark boy said

Steffon replied "Stark"

"How are you finding the North so far?" Stark said

"Its different" Steffon said the as an after thought asked "How are you with a blade Stark"

He looked a bit taken aback by the question but then replied "Not too bad, why?"

Ignoring the question, he just responded with "Training ground tomorrow morning then" and Steffon walked off leaving a dumb-founded Stark behind.

The feast flew by, he remembered walking in with a younger Stark girl, making Tommen laugh, the rest of the feast a wine infused haze.

The next morning on the Training ground with the Starks he found Robb to have very modest about his fighting and that there was no winner found. After that Joffrey was beaten easily by Robb but then the sword was never his favoured weapon. Then it was the fight between the younger Stark and Tommen. Tommen lost quite badly, in Steffon's opinion, then he noticed a sombre looking boy with dark hair, the spitting image of Eddard Stark, he must be the bastard Steffon thought. Steffon started heading over to him leaving Joffrey to his argument with the Stark boys.


End file.
